Peeping Brother
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Kanade Sakurada had long known that her younger brother, Haruka Sakurada, loved to watch her no matter what she was doing and that even included spying during her private moments in her bedroom! However, she had always ignored his behavior. One day, she calls her younger brother to her room to question him about it...
1. Chapter 1

Kanade Sakurada was aroused. At this point, she was not bothered about anybody catching her.

She was twenty years old and had black hair.

Aside from her four sisters, she had three brothers. The oldest one, Shuu Sakurada, was her twin and the tall handsome one that girls fawned over. The youngest one, Teru Sakurada, was the reckless child who tried to compete against his siblings by doing the most chores as possible.

The middle one, Haruka Sakuruda, was the mature proper teenager who acted like her rival when in truth he was using the "rivalry" to conceal his crush on her. You read that right. Haruka had a crush on his own older sister! Kanade had long known that Haruka loved to watch her no matter what she was doing.

Kanade was in her bedroom when she was aroused and she was aware that Haruka was around. She did not care. She was going to masturbate and cum like there was no tomorrow. She got on her bed and took off her clothes. She began to massage her tits. Man did she feel nice. Her nipples were standing erect and she tugged them hard. That was when she heard him.

Haruka's bedroom was right next to hers, and she knew that Haruka had a peep hole in his closet. Kanade also knew he would jerk off while spying on her every time.

"Ok Haruka. I know you're watching. So why don't you quit peeping on me and come in here."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kanade waited for a few minutes and heard Haruka leave his closet. He softly knocked on her door. "I'm sorry, Kanade nee-san. I just can't help it. No girl would give me a chance to look at them naked or watch them masturbate."

Kanade knew his problem. At the age of 25, he was the only one in his family that was a virgin aside from the youngest child, Shiori Sakurada, who was still a minor. Kanade knew this about Haruka because Haruka divulged this to his twin sister, Misaki Sakurada, and Misaki revealed this to her. Even Teru, who was seven years younger than Haruka, had gotten his cherry popped.

Kanade was still naked, but she did not care. She was horny and she needed relief. "My dear Haruka, I know you won't see a naked girl unless you peep on your female family members, but don't you feel guilty about looking at your older sister naked?"

"No."

"Then why don't you just ask to see me? I would let you."

"You would?"

"Well, only when I am horny. And when no one is around."

"Where is everybody, nee-san?"

"Misaki went to accompany Hikari to her idol rehearsal. Mom is off banging Shuu-chan. Dad is off doing his kingly duties and won't be home until well at night. I passed by Akane's room and saw her sucking off Teru. Aoi nee-san went to pick up Shiori from school."

"Oh, so you know about Teru and Akane nee-san? I heard that they took each other's virginity on Teru's 18th birthday. Wait, since when did mom start sleeping with Shuu nii-san?!"

"I had caught them in Shuu-chan's bed about a month ago and when she found out I knew, she begged me not to tell dad. I told her she sounded like a kid and not to worry. I slept with Shuu-chan a couple of times so I could totally understand why she would enjoy it. It's always great to have a nice hard cock filling you up." Kanade looked at her younger brother's crotch and saw the bulge there. It looked like he had a nice sized cock. "You know, I am feeling a little out of place. Why don't you get naked with me?"

Haruka did not delay this golden chance to get physically closer to his older sister and quickly started to take his clothes off. For being a geek, he did have a body on him. As he was stripping, Kanade started to rub her nipples again. They were standing out as he took off his pants. She got a surprise when he did. He was wearing boxer shorts. She thought the boxer shorts in the laundry belonged to either Shuu or their dad. She was wrong, they belonged to Haruka. When he took them off she was shocked even more. His cock was, well it had to be at least 8" long. And it was only semi erect. It was the biggest dick she had ever seen. "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll let you screw me anytime you want, as long as I am the only one that knows about it. The first time I hear one of our siblings say something about me riding you, it is over. I will not tell anyone and you had better not either. Not even Misaki."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
